


Geburtstagsgeschenke

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt, mehr kann ich dir nicht geben.“ – One Tree Hill<br/>Ein kleiner OS zu Heikkis Geburtstag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geburtstagsgeschenke

Das erste Mal wachte er auf, weil ihm kalt wurde.  
Er brauchte eine Minute und ein unterdrücktes Fluchen von der anderen Seite des Zimmers, bis ihm bewusst wurde, warum. Er war nicht mehr da. 

Heikki blinzelte, aber es war noch zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen. Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als Sebastian weiter leise vor sich hin fluchte. Offenbar war der Jüngere im Dunkeln gegen etwas gestoßen. Heikki hoffte sehr, dass er sich nicht ernsthaft wehgetan hatte. Er seufzte leise und drehte sich mit absichtlich viel Bettenrascheln auf die andere Seite, kuschelte sich in die Kissen, die noch Sebastians Körperwärme hielten. Es amüsierte ihn, dass Sebastian den Atem anzuhalten schien, um ihn nicht zu wecken.  
Sein Kleiner war schon sehr süß.  
Der Finne atmete bewusst tief und lauschte angestrengt auf das Geräusch von nackten Füßen, die über den Boden tapsten. Er würde Sebastian den Gefallen tun zu schlafen, wenn der Jüngere zurückkam. 

Heikki ließ ein paar Minuten verstreichen, genoss Sebastians Duft und seine Wärme, die ihn umgab. Dann schob er murrend die Decken zur Seite und streckte einen Fuß in die kühle Morgenluft. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper und er schauderte in der kalten Luft.  
Der Teppichboden war weich unter seinen Füßen und er beeilte sich aufzustehen, die kalte Morgenluft auszusperren. Rasch schloss er das Fenster und ließ den Vorhang einen kleinen Spalt auf, um ein wenig Licht einzulassen. Er hatte nicht vor wirklich aufzustehen, sondern machte nur einen Abstecher ins Badezimmer, putzte sich kurz die Zähne. Er grinste verliebt vor sich hin, als er hörte, wie im unteren Stockwerk etwas scheppernd zu Boden fiel.  
Wie geschickt Sebastian auch auf der Rennstrecke war, wie fokussiert beim Training, alles, was nichts mit dem Motorsport zu hatte, schien ihm nur selten zu gelingen. Heikki schätzte es sehr, dass der Jüngere es für ihn versuchte. Er schnitt seinem Spiegelbild eine abschließende Grimasse und spülte seine Zahnbürste aus, bevor er sie zurückstellte. Er kam sich so alt vor. 

 

Das zweite Mal wachte er auf, weil sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klacken öffnete und sich der vertraute Duft von Kaffee im Zimmer verbreitete. Heikki lächelte in die Kissen und rührte sich nicht, als neben dem Bett Geschirr klirrte. Sein Magen grummelte vorfreudig und seine Brust wurde ganz warm. Sebastian war so süß.  
Heikki drehte sich ihm entgegen, als sich die Matratze unter dem Gewicht des Deutschen senkte und seufzte zufrieden, als er geküsst wurde.  
Er küsste Sebastian so gerne.  
Wie von selbst wanden sich seine Hände unter den Decken hervor, strichen über Sebastians ausgekühlte Oberarme und schlangen sich schließlich um seinen Nacken.  
Heikki spürte den warmen Atem des Blonden an seinen Lippen, blinzelte zufrieden, als sie sich lösten. Sebastians Augen waren nur Zentimeter von seinen entfernt und strahlten ihn so glücklich an, dass sein Herz einen Sprung machte.  
Es war verrückt, was der Jüngere mit ihm anstellte.  
Heikki schloss die Augen, als Sebastian seine Stirn küsste, seine Schläfen, seine Wangen, seine Nase, sein Kinn und seine Lippen. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er ihn noch näher zog, noch mehr wollte. Seine Hände gruben sich in Sebastians warme Haut und er murrte unwillig, als der Jüngere sich löste. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, um aufzuhören.  
Sebastians leises Lachen ließ seinen Körper kribbeln.  
„Happy Birthday!“  
Sebastian sprach nicht laut und Heikki spürte den Luftzug der Worte auf seiner Haut und lächelte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe.“  
Es war vielleicht der süßeste Kuss, den er jetzt von Sebastian bekam. 

 

Gegen die Gestaltung des Vormittags hatte Heikki überhaupt nichts einzuwenden, auch wenn er Sebastian nicht immer so faul sein lassen konnte. Jetzt genoss er es jedoch viel zu sehr, dass Sebastian sich um ihn kümmerte.  
Er nahm die Tasse aus Sebastians Fingern und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, ließ seinen Liebling dabei nicht aus den Augen. Es gefiel ihm, wie Sebastians Locken auf seinem Bauch kitzelten und wie die kräftigen Finger über seine Haut strichen.  
Er gab Sebastian die Tasse zurück und spannte seine Bauchmuskeln an, als der sich darauf abstützte, um das Tablett zu erreichen. Heikki errötete ein wenig, als Sebastian anerkennend grollte und forscher über seine Muskeln strich. Er wusste, was dem Jüngeren gefiel und er hatte auch gar nichts dagegen.  
Sein Blick verfolgte das Muskelspiel an Sebastians Oberarmen, als sein Schützling sich aufsetzte. Heikki atmete flacher, als Sebastian sich auf seinen Schoß setzte, seine Hände über Heikkis Brust gleiten ließ und sich über ihn beugte, um ihn zu küssen.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an.  
Er liebte es, den starken, kräftigen Körper so nah zu fühlen.  
Seine Hände glitten über die weiche Haut, gruben sich in die Muskeln, die er selbst geformt hatte. Er spürte Sebastians Verlangen und die Erregung des Jüngeren, die sich mit seiner mischte.  
Sebastians Mund war heiß und süß und Heikki schmeckte die Früchte, die der Kleinere gegessen hatte.  
Er wollte mehr davon.

Ein Knurren entkam ihm, als Sebastian in seinen Hals biss.  
Ein Stöhnen, als Sebastian sich gegen seinen Schoß drängte.  
Ein Keuchen, als Sebastian seinen Mund eroberte.  
Sein Blut begann zu kochen, als Sebastian sich an ihm rieb und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er gieriger, fahriger wurde.  
Sebastians Lachen, als er ihn unter sich begrub, war der schönste Laut der Welt. 

 

Das dritte Mal wachte er auf, weil weiche Lippen eine Spur über seinen Rücken zogen.  
Er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl. Ein wenig schmutzig vielleicht, aber sonst sehr gut.  
Heikki drehte sich Sebastians Lippen entgegen und küsste den Jüngeren, ließ sich noch ein wenig verwöhnen. Einmal im Jahr durfte er es sich zubilligen, sich gehen zu lassen.  
Sebastians Lippen waren rot und geschwollen.  
Heikki spürte die Hitze, als er an das dachte, was der Jüngere zuvor mit eben diesen sündigen Lippen getan hatte.  
Er liebte es, wenn Sebastian so zufrieden schien, wenn er so anschmiegsam war, wenn er…  
Sebastian bot ihm alles, was er wollte.  
Aber manchmal konnte er sich ein kleines Sticheln nicht verkneifen.  
„Und wann krieg ich mein Geschenk?“  
Das Schnauben Sebastians war allerliebst und der spielerische Schlag gegen seine Brust wirklich nicht ernst zu nehmen. Heikki fing die schmale Hand ein und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Handfläche, beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich eine feine Röte auf die Wangen des Deutschen schlich.  
Er liebte diese leichte Verlegenheit, die den Jüngeren mitunter überfiel, immer dann, wenn er im Begriff war, etwas wirklich Niedliches zu tun. 

„Ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt, mehr kann ich dir nicht geben.“  
Sebastian blinzelte nicht einmal, als er das sagte und Heikki spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde.  
Er konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, das Sebastian ihm vermittelte.  
Er konnte nicht beschreiben, wie viel es war.  
Er konnte nicht beschreiben, wie viel es ihm wert war. 

Er küsste Sebastian, weil er hoffte, dass er es ihm zeigen konnte. 

 

Noch einmal wachte Heikki an diesem Tag nicht auf. Er schloss kaum mehr die Augen, weil er keinen Moment verpassen wollte von der Zeit, die Sebastian ihm schenkte.  
Er wollte keinen Augenblick verpassen, in dem er ihn haben konnte.  
Er wollte keinen Blick, keine Geste und keinen Atemzug verpassen.  
Er wollte es nicht einmal verpassen, dass er ein Stück versalzenen Kuchen hinunterwürgen musste, weil Sebastian ihn gebacken hatte.  
Er wollte überhaupt nichts verpassen, weil er Sebastian liebte.  
Nur ihn.  
Für immer.


End file.
